Connect
by Muzukashi
Summary: it all starts when Ash and Dawn's son, Hareta from the future accidentally activates a strange power hidden inside both the Ketchum and Berlitz gene. This power is known as "connect" in the future and has no specific type, the ability is always different. The pokemon pinchers in the future now known as "X" must capture him and use his abilities to conquer both the past and future
1. Chapter 1

**This story has pearl shipping…well I guess its pearl shipping since they have a future together but whatever. Anyway Hareta from Diamond and pearl adventures and Lucas from the Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum will be their future kids. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Delayed Pokémon adventure or the beginning of a better journey?

Flames engulfed the guild like area. Smoke and blazing heat covered the building and no light from the outside was visible. Ash looked around to see nothing but the charred bodies of innocent Pokémon and piles of damaged machinery that blocked the way where he came in "Hareta! Hareta where are you?!" He shouted through the smoke, he collapsed to the ground and started to choke on the smoke as the air was eaten away by the fire. A rope swung down and started to dangle in front of his face "Ash! We've gotta get out of here!"

Ash grabbed hold of the rope and climbed to the top of a tall structure that kept them safe from the smoke and fire "where's Dawn and Brock?" He asked

"They've already made it out of here, C'mon we've gotta go!" Hareta said as he pulled Ash up and urged him to go on

Ash gave a nod and they both began to make their way out of the unknown base. The structure they were on became consumed by flames and they were surrounded "crap, what now?" Ash asked

"Ughh! If only I had a Pokémon with me!" Hareta said

It seemed like the end for the two of them. A large piece of machinery collapsed and fell towards the two "look out!" Ash said as he pushed Hareta out of the way, the large machine crashed on top of Ash's body making him cough out a large amount of blood

Hareta stared wide eyed as Ash began to bleed out. He fell to his knees and shook Ash violently "Ash! Ash! Please don't die! We're almost there! Everything can go back to normal!" Hareta got no response from Ash as more blood covered the floor and his clothing. Hareta stared wide eyed at his hands as they began to crystallize and turn to sparkling dust "No!...No!" He shouted as his body started to crystallize into transparent quarts-like crystals "I-I guess this really is the end..." He started to tear up as his upper body began to crystallize "Mama...Papa...Brother...if you're out there...I love you and I'm sorry I lost...I was never fit to hold the pokedex and travel in my father and big brother's footsteps..." His face started to crystallize "I wasn't meant to be a Ketch-" he was cut off as he completely turned to crystal and burst into glittering dust.

"Whhaaaa!" He shouted as he shot up from his bed

"Hareta, wake your brother up and come down for breakfast" a voice shouted from downstairs

He let out a sigh "Just a second mom!" He shouted back. He dashed out of his room and headed for the bathroom, in less than 10 minutes he had his teeth brushed, body washed and fully dressed. He dashed down the stairs being careful not to trip and made a graceful landing down and to the kitchen "dontchya remember mom? Today's the day I start my Pokémon journey!"

An older Dawn in her 30s greeted him with a warm smile "Sorry deer but that's not for another couple of days" she bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Anyway go back upstairs and wake your brother, I've made breakfast for the both of you"

"Fine" he said as he walked slowly upstairs to get his brother. He opened the door to see a 15 year old Lucas sprawled out on his bed fast asleep. He threw a pen from the floor at him "Yo Lucas, Mom prepared breakfast for us. Get up"

Hareta couldn't help but stare with amazement at the many badges framed in glass that decorated the shelves and walls of his older brother's bedroom "Are you in one of your zones again?"

Hareta was jolted out of his daze and focused back on Lucas "In 5 days I'll get my first Pokémon and Dad is gonna take a break from his job to see everyone again" he said still halfway in his daze again

Lucas sat up from his bed and took something from a top shelf. He dusted it off and tossed it to Hareta "Here, you can have it"

He stared with wonder at the hat "Y-your giving me your hat? But mom gave it to you when you started your journey...I can't take it from you"

Lucas finished dressing and exited his room "I'm too old for that hat now, you can have it to keep"

Time skip

"Mom, I'm going out for a while!" Hareta shouted

"Ok sweetie! Stay safe" Dawn shouted back

He closed to door behind him, locked it and headed towards the local forest a couple of blocks from his hometown. Since his friends all had school work to finish up from while he did his a week before he decided to go alone for a change and just hang out with the wild Pokémon.

As soon as he stepped into the bright, vibrant forest he was at peace. The sun shined through the tall trees and filled the forest with sunlight. The occasional bug or grass type Pokémon scurried across the forest floor and made him think about how great and exciting his adventure would be and how many new Pokémon he'd see.

The crunching of the twigs against his shoes were the only things that broke the peaceful silence of the forest but that silence soon became strange as no Pokémon could be seen, not even the wind blew...it was just silent. Hareta looked around the quiet landscape and felt a strong urge to leave but couldn't find the path back. He felt betrayed by the fact that he'd been in the forest so many times just to end up being tricked like a fly caught by a spider, like the forest was just luring him in it.

An eerie humming was heard throughout the forest, breaking the silence of the forest. It became louder and louder, out from the dense shrubbery came two people 1 male and 1 female with green and black uniforms riding on strange UFO like objects that were known to everyone at that point in time as Z.Z Flyers.

"Let's get that brat quickly!" The female said

Hareta dashed from tree to tree, his footsteps against the ground were loud and attracted attention. He had no time to be careful since his attackers were dead on his trail. Bright, flashing, red beams of light were shot at him from a metal device covering their hand and wrist area. Whenever the beams touched something the object was ensnared, Hareta made a mental note to definitely not get caught.

"Don't let him get away! If he uses Connect the boss will have our heads!" The male said as they fired more beams at him

More adrenaline pumped through his body as he passed through the wildlife like an untamed deer "What's this Connect they're talking about?!" As soon as he said Connect his body turned a bright blue, his body began to lift of the ground like a jet and his body began to fade away "Wh-what the hell is happening to me?!" He questioned

A large sphere appeared in front of him, it started to flatten into a disk shaped portal, he stared into the portal "What is that?" It acted like a vacuum as it began to suck him inside. He flailed his body around trying not to get eaten by the mysterious object.

"Crap!" He said as he was almost completely eaten by the portal, he took his last breath as his head was being sucked in and he was gone in almost an instant and so was the portal

The sun was just beginning to rise, Pokémon and people alike started to awake but the three people and their Pokémon are still sleeping in other than Brock who was bright and early as always.

Brock stretched out his arms and started to prepare breakfast "Ash, Dawn wake up" he said as he took out some ingredients  
Ash groaned as he stepped out of his tent with his Pikachu on his shoulder "Dawn get up" Ash said

"Don't you dare come in here, Ash! I'm doing my hair"

"Does it really matter? We don't care how your hair looks" he was cut off

"You're a boy and you wouldn't understand!" Dawn shouted

Brock scratched his head in irritation "How about you and Pikachu go find some pecha berries, I saw a tree full of them on the way here"

"Okay, let's go Pikachu" Pikachu complied and hopped on Ash's shoulder. Ash looked left and right as he walked out of the forest clearing they slept in and headed out for Pecha berries

Time skip

Ash climbed the large tree while Pikachu stayed on the ground "Ah finally! I'm so stoked to try Brock's pecha berry pancakes again!"

A strong wind picked up making Ash grip the tree and almost blowing Pikachu away. a bright blue ball of light shined and levitated around the forest floor. Ash steadily climbed down the tree and approached the sphere with caution. He poked the object "What is it?" He asked himself

He soon found out as the sphere materialized into Hareta. He fell on the hard ground "H-help me" he said before blacking out

* * *

**Review please, I wanna know what I need to work on. **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Some explaining is in order

Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with school. Yep grade 9 chemistry is pretty easy but ya know...anyway on with the show!

* * *

"Wh-what happened?" Hareta asked himself. He looked around and realized he was in a very roomy tent. He also saw his clothes neatly folded and put beside him, bandages covered his torso, he quickly made out of the tent and stretched his arms

"Looks like someone's up" a voice said

Hareta nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned his head to notice a boy around the age of 15 stirring a large pot with a croagunk by his side "My name's Brock" the name bounced around in his head. He had heard the name before and the holder kinda resembled the Brock he knew but the ages were too far apart so he shrugged it off

"My names Hareta, How did I get here?"

Brock pointed over to an arguing Ash and Dawn "He found you in the woods, you had a lot of cuts and bruises on you. What happened to you?"

Visions flashed inside his mind of the two who attempted to capture him "I don't remember" he lied

"Well that's fine. Are your wounds any better?"

He felt around his body. He was pretty sure they were sealed up but they could reopen if he moved around too much "They feel fine right now"

He brought out some berries and herbs and placed them on the cutting board "You think you can help me make breakfast?"

He became wide-eyed "Sure!"

"Great, I'm making pancakes" Brock handed him a dull but sharp enough knife "Can you cut these pecha berries please?" Hareta gladly took the knife and began to cut the pink heart shaped fruit

He occasionally glanced over to the two bickering trainers "umm Brock?"

"Yes"

"Are those two alright?"

He chuckled to himself "Oh Ash and Dawn? They're like that sometimes, Ash opened Dawn's tent while she was trying to get rid of her bed head. The arguments they have block them out from the rest of the world but I'm surprised they haven't noticed you yet"

He put the knife aside and scraped the pecha berries into a small bowl "I can talk to them if you want, I'm an expert at calming people down where I come from" he said with a confident smile

Brock shrugged "Go ahead"

Dawn pushed Ash to the ground "Give me my brush back Ash!"

"Why don't ya make me!" Ash said clearly teasing her

Dawn lunged onto Ash like the hair brush was treasure. Both bodies fought over the object flattening the grass. Hareta stared at the two and observed for a bit, once he thought it was safe he walked over and pulled the two apart without a problem, Dawn in his left arm and Ash in the right "Where's Dawn's brush?" He asked Ash, he stayed silent for a moment before complying and handing Dawn her brush "What do you say to Ash?" Dawn pouted for a few seconds but then figured that keeping this up was pointless "I'm sorry I tackled you over the brush" she said

He dropped the two of them "My name is Hareta"

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Ash Ketchum"

"And my name's Dawn Berliz"

"Breakfast is ready you guys!" Brock shouted

All of them sat down at the table Brock prepared. In the middle of the table was a large stack of pancakes, on each side of the table was chairs, plates, forks and knifes

"What are you looking for Ash?" Dawn asked as she sat down across from Hareta

He shrugged and sat down "I was searching for Pikachu but he's over there" He said pointing a couple of meters away with the other pokemon eating pokemon food

Brock sat down and they all prepared to eat after saying a quick prayer(*1). Dawn as usual started the conversations "So Hareta? Where did you come from? How did you get here anyway"

"I came from Pallet Town"

Ash nearly jumped out from his seat "Your from Pallet Town?! Me too"

"But Pallet Town is far away from Sinnoh region. Are you a trainer?" Brock asked

Hareta nearly choked on his pancakes "What?! This is the Sinnoh region?! B-but that's not possible!" He got up from his seat and began to pace back and forth

Ash stood up and approached him "C'mon Hareta just calm down" he said trying to reassure him

"How can I be calm when I'm so far away from home?!"

Brock brought himself into the talk "Everyone just calm down. Ash?"

"Yea?"

"How did you find Hareta anyway?"

"Well when I went to get the pecha berries with Pikachu like you said. A when a big, blue light appeared and after that Hareta appeared"

Brock crossed his arms and thought for a moment "Hareta" he called

"Yea? What is it?" He asked

"What date is it today?"

Hareta thought for a moment but then he knew the answer "its July 2033" The three of them gasped(*2)

Dawn walked up to Hareta and put her hand on his shoulder "Hareta...this may be hard for you to hear but...the year is 2012"

Hareta shook his head "Stop messing with me! If this is just some sick joke just stop, its not funny anymore!" He looked at the wristwatch like object on his wrist and clicked through some buttons. Holograms came from it showing the exact date and time of the area they were in. He froze "...y-your right..."

Just then a small group of people in strange uniforms burst through the trees on Z.Z flyers. The Z.Z flyer shot small red beams around the campsite causing large explosions and covering the group in smoke "Staraptor!use gust!" Ash commanded! It flew up high and flapped its wings and cleared the landscape

"What's going on here?!" Ash shouted

A girl with shoulder length pink hair made herself visible. She wore an army green t-shirt, a mini skirt, knee long boots and red beret on her head "We haven't properly met but I know who all of you are. Especially the one cowering on the ground over there" she said making direct eye contact with Hareta who was cowering on the ground. She leaped off her Z.Z flyer and charged for Hareta

"Piplup use bubble beam!" Dawn commanded

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded

Both attacks landed straight at her causing a small cloud of smoke to appear. When the dust cleared they all gasped in horror as she was unharmed and began to walk towards them

"You see the thing is that Hareta has a very special ability" she snapped her fingers, a blue aura coated the group and they found themselves suspended in the air "A rare 7% of the entire Earth's population has the ability to-" before she could finish her sentence a large Meowth air balloon crashed into the group of agents including the unnamed girl. Familiar voices could be heard from the inside of the balloon

Ash and the others fell to the ground "what just happened?" Dawn asked

"She probably lost concentration when the balloon came in. We should leave now while we have the chance" Brock said and with that they made their escape

"Hareta needs to stay with us" Brock said as they ran

"Brock's right" Dawn said "We have to find out what really happened to Hareta. Those injuries weren't an accident"

"So what do we do?" Ash asked

Dawn checked her poketch "their should be a pokemon center close by"

"What exactly am I?" Hareta questioned as he started to tear up

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! Also the team rocket balloon crashing into team X was supposed to be for comic relief plus I plan on making this fanfic a lot darker. Review please

*1 - Usually the Japanese(or at least in Japan) clap their hands together twice and say a quick prayer. I've noticed this in both anime and on TV.

*2 - Just to let you know Ash in the future is 32 and Dawn is 31. I made it work because in the anime Ash is 11(or 12) since he's had a birthday earlier around the kanto or johto series.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I failed at chapter 2 so I made this chapter is Hareta's point of view. In this chapter you'll also get to see a more realistic version of the pokémon world and it may not look like it but Hareta is a really messed up kid because his family is slowly braking apart. You also get to see a small clip of his past. ANYWAY ENJOY CHAPTER 3! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A slap of reality

I wiped my nose with my sleeve as I waited outside on porch. I held my breath and crossed my fingers whenever a familiar black four wheeled jeep passed by but it never was the one I was so desperately waiting for. "Why aren't you here yet?" I asked as if I was going to get a reply. I checked the water stained device known as my C-gear, the time read 7:00pm I sighed and pressed my knees against my chest and hid my face from view "I guess he's not going to show up". Something touched my shoulder and shook me lightly "Daddy?!" I asked as I raised my head "oh...it's just you, Lucas" I put my head back down and ignored him

"Mom wants you to come inside"

"I'm gonna stay here until daddy comes home" I said with my head still down

I fought as hard as I could but Lucas picked me up and carried me on his shoulder like a hunter with a freshly shot deer back into the house.

"Dad's on the video phone if you want to talk to him" mama said as she dried me off

I instinctively ran towards the video phone beside the couch on a small table "Daddy!" I shouted "Lucas! Don't ya wanna say hi with me" I called from the kitchen. Lucas slumped over and sat on couch beside me "what do you want?" He barked

"What's wrong?" Daddy asked Lucas

"What's wrong is that you never come home and spend any time with us!" Lucas snapped

I kept my head down and pretended not to listen as the two went at it "I have a job! I'm sorry I can't be with you all the time but I still care about you! I couldn't come home today"

"How old are we?" He asked

"What?"

"I asked How-old-are-we" Lucas made it clearer. I raised my head, I was filled with hope. I knew that daddy knew us...even though he couldn't see us all the time he's gotta at least know our ages

"Well..." Daddy stuttered for what felt like forever. It was like someone stabbed me in the chest...our own dad didn't know how old my brother and I were. I began to tear up and my vision became blurry from the tears in my eyes "Daddy?" I questioned "I-its my birthday today...you know what I turned today...right?"

My brother Lucas glared at daddy "I'm 11 and Hareta is 6" I couldn't take it, its like the world fell from underneath me. I bolted up the stairs locking the door behind me. I heard mommy shouting at daddy from my room, I heard her say things like how big brother and I needed a father figure that was around and how even though he was one of the national pokémon champions he should still have time for us.

"Hareta?" As I heard my name being called I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and back to at least what I think is the real world.

I shook my head to double check "ya what's up?"

Dawn held out two shampoo bottles, a blue one in the right and a red one in the left "Which one do you want?" She asked with a smile

I shrugged and picked the blue one "Sorry to ask this again but why are we here?"

she dropped the blue bottle in the shopping cart and put the red one back on the shelf "We lost our supplies when those people came after us"

A wave of guilt splashed over me "S-sorry about that"

I froze as I felt a warm, soft hand over one of mine. Dawn looked at me with a reassuring smile "No need to worry. It wasn't your fault even if they're after you"

"But why are you still holding my hand?" I asked as we walked through the pokémart

"Well you seem to space out often since this is the 5th time I've snapped you out of your daydreams. Plus the store is pretty big and I don't want to lose you especially with those criminals after you" I blushed at her words. Although I was unfamiliar with the current world around me and I did daydream a lot she gave off a very familiar vibe. Maybe its because I'm slightly homesick but I get this feeling of my mom around her.

"By the way do you know why they were after you?" She asked as she pushed the cart

I paused for a moment "If I truly am stuck in the past I don't really want to do anything to disturb it"

"We don't have a choice right now. The future has probably already headed down a different path. If we don't do something now..."

Dawn's words were very true. I felt incredibly stupid, I should have just told them everything I knew from the beginning...but they probably wouldn't believe me. I shook the thoughts from my head "okay I'll te-"

"Don't worry Hareta. If you feel a little uncomfortable right now when we meet up with the others you can tell us their. Let's just start with the small stuff first"

I made a breath of relief. It was true that I was a little uncomfortable but when I think about the people that I love in the future it makes me go on and get it over with "Fine...we'll start small"

"Like I said no need to worry" Dawn said as we walked out of the pokémart. Our hands were free since brock had a rather large extra backpack and most of our items could be folded, taken apart or places separately since we had 4 fairly large backpacks with us now

"But that's when I worry the most" The two of us froze in place. The sentence I just said just came out, I wasn't even thinking. It was like a small light bulb turned on over my head because my mother said the same words to me whenever a tight situation came by and that sentence was just a reflex.

"How did you know the response to my catch phrase?" She asked

I sensed fear in her voice but it was small "My mom says that to me whenever something happens"

A look of fear came into dawn's eyes as she turned around to look at me but she didn't show it on her face. I had to admit I was pretty scared too, unlike her though I wasn't very good at hiding my emotions "What's your last name?" She asked me

"I-its K-Ketchum" Dawn's face now had shown what it was trying to hide. But soon Dawn shook her head slowly and we began to walk to the pokémon center as if nothing happened

As we walked inside the pokémon center I could see Ash along with his pikachu on his shoulder and Brock talking across from each other in a booth. As we came closer the two noticed we made it and ceased the conversation they were having "Pika pika" the yellow rodent pokémon said as we came close

Dawn sat beside Brock and placed the four bags stocked with items onto the table, I sat beside Ash "We managed to get all our stuff back along with almost all of our grocery list for next week" Dawn said

"Since we're all back here we should get straight to it" Brock explained. We all seemed to agree so I guess it was time I started to talk anyway

"When we were attacked back there why were they after you?" Brock asked

I thought about it for a moment but shook my head "I don't know why they'd be after me but I can tell you who they are" the group nodded. I looked at the small wrist watch like item on my wrist "What's that?" Ash asked

"Its called a C-gear. In the future everyone has them, a C-gear has a lot of uses but we rarely use them. Usually the C-gear can speak and tells us things a head of time or tells us information we ask but that's just the tip of the iceberg" the group seemed to be very interested with my C-gear.

I shook off the nervousness I was getting from the stares and went back to work "I don't want to attract any unneeded attention with the holograms so I'll use touch screen" I covered the entire C-gear with my hand, it became a small flat screen, I pressed the edges with my right and left thumbs and index fingers making it shift into a device similar to an i-pad.

I flipped through various things on the internet until I found it "Ah, here it is"

"I learned about these guys in school" I began to read the info I found on the i-pad "The group we were attacked by is known as X"

"X?" Dawn said in confusion

I nodded "its just X. That girl we met earlier is a Connector"

"Connector? What's that?" Brock asked

"In the future there are humans with odd supernatural powers, they're known as connectors" I told them

"But what does being a connector have to do with any of this?" Ash asked

"Well like that woman said earlier only a rare 7% of our entire population has this ability. X's plans were to hunt down and capture connectors from all corners of the globe and use their powers to conquer the world" I explained

"So your a connector too?" Brock asked

"I guess so" I placed my hand on the i-pad and it folded back into its true form then attached it back to my wrist

"So are you a pokémon trainer, Hareta" Ash asked

I shook my head "I'm only 9, I was only 2 days away from becoming a Dexholder"

"Darn, I was hoping the two of us could have a battle. But don't worry we'll get you back home so you can start your journey" Ash reassured

An familiar ringtone played throughout the pokémon center "That's probably our pokémon" Dawn said

We all stepped out of the booth and made our way to the front desk of the pokémon center. A woman bright pink hair and in a nurse outfit was sitting there. She looked down at her checklist "Dawn Berlitz and Ash Ketchum, right?" They both nodded and the nurse handed them their pokémon. When I heard Ash's last name my heart sank 'C-could he be my dad?!' I thought to myself

* * *

This may seem kinda weird to you guys but if you look closely most of the main male protagonists of the Pokémon games/manga look more and more similar to Ash. If not siblings at least his cousins, because of the similarity between Lucas, Hareta and Ash out of all the other main male protagonists (other than Red) I usually thought of fanfictions where they were related especially since Hareta is Lucas' manga counterpart. Anyway that's all for this chapter, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Read: To any of you who have read my story so far and like it I offer you a suggestion. But first I wanna say I'm sorry I haven't updated not just this but any of my stories in a while since I've been slowing down on school work and I'm paying for it. So now I have to get my marks back up high again by handing a lot of stuff in and I don't think I'll have time...plus one of my ex-friends found my fanfiction account and ridicules me for it so thats another reason. Anyway back to the main point I've decided that if you guys want can you lend me a hand and put in possible suggestions for the next chapter. The rest is up to me so don't worry the ending and so forth is still safe inside my awesome head. Well that's all! If you wanna give me some help send me a review/PM of what should/ what you want to happen in the next chapter and I'll see what I can do, Bye**


End file.
